Adieu mon aimé 3 : Vingt ans après
by Ahotep
Summary: Sakuno a 37 ans, son mari en a 39. Genichirou junior a 20 ans. Il nous parle de sa vie et de sa famille. Suite d'Adieu mon aimé.


**Disclaimer :** Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Sakuno a 37 ans et son mari en a 39. Genichirou a 20 ans. Il nous parle de sa vie passée ainsi que de sa famille…

**Note :** Traduction de ma fic anglaise Goodbye my lover, 20 years later.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

ADIEU MON AIME, 20 ANS APRES

Mon nom est Yukimura Genichirou. J'ai vingt ans et j'habite dans une jolie petite maison dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Je suis des cours de droit à Todai. J'ai une famille sympa. Mon père s'appelle Yukimura Seiichi. C'était un joueur de tennis mais il a pris sa retraite car il ne supportait plus d'être éloigner de notre famille. Il travaille maintenant à Hyotei comme entraîneur de l'équipe de tennis et professeur de sport. Maman s'appelle Sakuno. Elle est assistante sociale et elle aide les filles enceintes qui ont été rejetées par leur famille. J'ai une sœur de dinx ans Tomoe. Elle va à Hyotei, tout comme mon frère Eikichi âgé de cinq ans.

Nous habitions à Kanagawa dans la maison de mes grands parents. Nous étions une famille très soudée. Malheureusement, quand j'ai eu six ans nous avons dut déménager à Tokyo car un homme et une femme n'arrêtaient pas de harceler ma mère. Je ne sais ni qui ils étaient et ni pourquoi ils semblaient haïr ma mère et pas mon père. Ils disaient qu'il était une victime et qu'il n'avait pas dû savoir qui maman était réellement avant de l'épouser. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils étaient aussi méchants et quand j'ai demandé à ma mère, elle m'a répondu que c'était une histoire d'adultes et que je ne devais pas y faire attention. Elle me demanda juste d'être gentil et poli avec eux. Je ne compris pourquoi que plus tard.

Ils nous appelaient au milieu de la nuit pour insulter ma mère et leur la harcelait même quand elle marchait dans la rue.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'espionner mes parents et mes grands parents. Je n'avais peut-être que six ans mais j'avais compris qu'ils me dissimulaient quelque chose d'important. Je me cachais dans les escaliers alors que j'étais sensé dormir. Oui nous habitions avec mes grands parents car Papa était un joueur de tennis célèbre et il était souvent absent. Ils parlaient de ces gens, disaient à Maman qui était souvent en pleurs que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de leur plus jeune fils. Même tante Saeko disait qu'elle n'était pas à blâmer.

Papa ne savait pas pour tout ce harcèlement. Maman refusait qu'il soit mis au courant. Selon elle ça l'empêcherait de se concentrer sur son tennis. Il voyait bien que maman était triste mais personne ne lui disait la vérité. Mon petit cœur d'enfant souffrait de voir maman triste et mal traitée par des gens que nous ne connaissions même pas. J'étais si triste que j'ai été la personne qui a prévenu papa. Il était en Australie et je l'ai appelé un soir pendant que les grands parents, maman et tante Saeko étaient partis faire des courses. J'ai dit que je voulais rester à la maison car j'avais des devoirs à faire. Oh ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. J'avais juste une chanson à apprendre et je la savais déjà par cœur grâce à oncle Renji qui venait souvent m'aider à mémoriser les petites choses qu'un enfant de maternelle devait savoir. J'ai donc appelé mon père et je lui ai expliqué qu'un homme et une femme n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter maman. Il n'était pas content du tout. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était en colère car je l'avais appelé pour lui parler des problèmes de maman. J'ai commencé à pleurer. Entendant mes sanglots il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi mais contre ces gens.

Trois jours plus tard il était à la maison et il annonça à maman qu'il arrêtait sa carrière de joueur professionnel. Maman était un peu surprise mais il expliqua qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de sa famille. Il a commencé à travailler dans son ancienne école : Rikkaidai. J'y étudiais également, mais dans la section maternelle. Avoir son père enseigné le sport était un avantage non négligeable si l'on fait abstraction de la jalousie de mes camarades de classes, des diverses tentatives de chantages pour obtenir de meilleures notes ou encore de certains gamins jaloux qui disaient que mon père avait eu le poste car il était un ancien joueur de tennis professionnel.

Je n'avais que six ans à cette époque et il était très difficile pour moi de faire face à tous ces évènements. Je pouvais faire face aux problèmes de maman car papa était là mais c'était plus difficile avec mes problèmes scolaires. Je voulais vraiment pleurer dans les bras de mes parents mais on se serait moqué de moi et certains garçon de collège seraient même allés jusqu'à me battre. En plus la dernière que j'avais pleuré pour quelque chose sans intérêt, maman m'avait expliqué que les garçons prénommés Genichirou étaient forts et sans peur. J'ai donc tout gardé pour moi. Lui donner davantage de soucis n'était pas bien. La présence papa au Japon semblait avoir calmé les choses. Plus d'appels téléphoniques au milieu de la nuit, personne ne la harcelait dans la rue. Elle avait recommencé à sourire et à sortir plus souvent avec moi.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Leur fils avait décidé d'attendre maman tous les soirs devant son bureau. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Si tante Saeko ne l'avait pas cherché car il pleuvait des cordes papa ne l'aurait jamais su. Dès qu'il fut au courant il se précipita hors de la maison. Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce jour car il lui l'un des derniers moments que je passais à Kanagawa. Maman était en larmes, tante Saeko essayait de la consoler, mamie et papi étaient dans la cuisine et parlaient à voix basse. Et moi j'étais témoin de tout cela et je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider.

Deux semaines plus tard nous déménagions et j'étais transféré à Hyotei. Papa avait des contacts. Il connaissait le PDG d'Atobe Corporation donc il lui fut aisé de me changer d'école. En ce qui concernait maman elle obtint un nouveau poste d'assistante sociale dans l'un des hôpitaux d'Atobe-san. Il possédait plusieurs entreprises et hôpitaux. Papa avait décidé de finir l'année scolaire à Rikkaidai avant de rejoindre Hyotei. Oh nous n'avions pas quitté Kanagawa pour de bon. Nous y retournions tous les weekends pour passer du temps avec mes grands parents ainsi qu'avec des amis de mon père.

Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup. Ils avaient tous dit que je pouvais les appeler tonton. J'étais vraiment heureux car j'étais l'un des seuls enfants à ne pas avoir de grande famille. Maman n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur. Elle n'avait même pas de parent. Je savais qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir me donner la grande famille dont elle avait envie pour moi. Ça avait du importer quand j'étais enfant mais maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance. J'avais mes oncles pour faire le malin. Je me vantais d'avoir des oncles qui jouaient tous très bien au tennis, même si certains ne jouaient plus.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire à Hyotei. Les autres enfants semblaient savoir que j'ai été transféré parce que mes parents connaissaient Atobe-san. Ils ne m'aimaient pas à cause de ça. Vous n'avez pas combien de nuit j'ai passé à pleurer seul dans ma chambre car personne ne m'adressait la parole et que, quand on le faisait, c'était pour m'ordonner de faire leurs devoirs. Je sais que j'aurai pu aller voir mes parents et ils auraient réglé le problème. Je ne l'ai pas fait car maman était à nouveau heureuse. Elle souriait toute la journée.

Il me fallut tout le reste de l'année scolaire pour me faire accepter. Les choses s'améliorèrent quand je suis entré à l'école primaire, parce que papa travaillait dans mon école et parce que les enfants étaient moins gâtés. De plus ils avaient compris que j'étais assez intelligent pour étudier avec eux. Je n'aurai jamais été autorisé à étudier là-bas si je n'avais pas réussi les tests d'entrée.

Nous nous rendions toujours à Kanagawa, moins fréquemment. Mes grands parents venaient nous voir car nous avions emménagé dans une grande maison que papa avait acheté avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en tant que joueur professionnel. Nous avions un grand jardin et un chien. Tout était génial. Les gens qui harcelaient maman ont tenté de nous retrouver. Mamie ne leur a jamais dit où trouver notre famille.

J'ai entendu mes parents en parler un soir juste avant le début des vacances d'été. Ils disaient que ces personnes voulaient poursuivre maman en justice car elle m'avait enlevé à eux. Maman pleurait et papa avait juré que ce serait lui qui les poursuivrait en justice à cause de leur harcèlement constant.

Comme j'étais un enfant, un gamin stupide, j'en ai parlé à un ami qui l'a dit à son frère qui l'a dit à ses amis. Et bientôt cela remonta jusqu'aux oreilles de mon père. Je me suis pris une sacrée engueulade. Premièrement parce que je les avais espionné et deuxièmement car j'ai parlé de choses que je ne comprenais pas. J'étais borné et j'ai dit que je voulais savoir pourquoi ils étaient méchants avec maman. La seule chose que papa me dit fut que je devais attendre et que tout me serait expliqué le moment venu.

A vrai dire je ne voulais vraiment pas attendre mais je savais que papa, même s'il semblait être un homme vraiment gentil, pouvait être très effrayant quand il était en colère ou quand ses étudiants n'obéissaient pas. J'en ai été plusieurs fois témoin quand j'attendais qu'il mette fin à l'entraînement du club de tennis.

Mes années d'école primaire s'écoulèrent sans d'autres crises majeures. Bon je peux pas dire que les gens qui n'arrêtaient d'embêter notre famille s'étaient calmés. Ils avaient juste décidé d'empoisonner notre vie quand nous passions du temps à Kanagawa. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que nous passions une après-midi au cimetière tous les ans. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention jusqu'au jour où j'ai réussi à lire correctement ce qui était écrit sur la pierre tombale. L'homme enterré s'appelait aussi Genichirou. J'étais vraiment intrigué par cette découverte et j'ai posé des questions à mes parents. Maman m'expliqua qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de mon père ainsi qu'un bon ami à elle.

J'aurai du être content de ces explications mais je voulais en savoir plus. Pour moi on mourrait seulement quand on est vieux et pas quand on a le même âge que mes parents. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi il était mort et je n'ai pas eu de réponses. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose ayant un lien avec leur ami, quelque chose me concernant. Je ne dis plus rien et leur fis croire que j'avais tout oublié.

Le seul évènement important, outre la révélation au cimetière, fut la naissance de ma sœur : Tomoe. J'avais dix ans quand elle est née. Elle était l'un des plus beaux bébés que j'ai jamais vu. Elle avait les cheveux lavande de papa et les grands yeux bruns de maman. Elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Mes cheveux étaient noirs tout comme mes yeux. Certains de mes camarades de classes avaient même dit qu'elle n'était pas ma véritable sœur et ils firent courir partout le bruit que j'étais un enfant adopté. Je les ai crus. Il fallut à mes parents plusieurs semaines pour me faire comprendre que c'était un mensonge, qu'ils étaient mes véritables parents.

Le collège fut plus simple. J'étais membre du club de kendo. Je savais que papa était un peu déçu que je n'avais pas choisi d'intégrer le club de tennis. C'était mon intention mais j'ai vu une démonstration dans le dojo de l'école. Je suis tombé amoureux du kendo et j'avais senti, que quelque part au fond de moi, il y avait quelque chose me reliant à ce sport. Ce n'était pas la seule raison qui a motivé mon choix. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je m'inscrive au club de tennis car mon père en était l'entraîneur. Cela aurait le moins le plus facile pour devenir un titulaire. Mais dans ce cas, les autres étudiants auraient pensé que je ne pouvais rien faire sans l'aide de mon père. Je n'étais peut-être pas le meilleur kendoka mais j'aimais ça. Je suis devenu titulaire grâce à mes progrès.

Nous avons remporté le tournoi national trois ans de suite. Notre entraîneur était très fier de nous. C'était la première fois que le club avait autant de succès. Grâce à nos victoires il obtint le même statut que le club de tennis. Plus d'argent voulait dire de meilleurs équipements.

L'une de mes professeurs avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez des enfants qui faisaient du sport et qui ne travaillaient pas assez à l'école. Je pouvais la comprendre car mon père renvoyait de l'équipe les joueurs qui n'étaient pas capable d'obtenir de bonnes notes. C'était la même chose pour l'équipe de kendo et pour toutes les équipes de Hyotei. Comment le sais-je ? Je n'étais pas un bon élève. J'étais performant à l'école primaire grâce à mon oncle Yanagi mais le collège était différent. Mon oncle n'était plus là pour m'aider. Il ne pouvait pas venir à Tokyo quand il voulait. Il avait son travail et sa famille : son époux oncle Inui et leur fille adoptive Kykyo.

Quand mes parents reçurent une lettre du directeur leur disant que votre humble serviteur était sur le point de devoir laisser tomber le kendo, ils furent très en colère. Même maman qui était quelqu'un qui ne se mettait jamais en colère, avait froncé les sourcils. A partir de cet instant j'ai passé tous mes weekends chez oncle Yanagi et oncle Inui pour étudier. Cela fut payant. En l'espace de quelques semaines j'étais le meilleur en maths, en chimie, en physique et en biologie. Maman m'avait demandé les raisons derrière mon soudain changement. J'ai dû lui dire qu'oncle Inui était vraiment effrayant et qu'il aimait concocter des jus étranges que j'étais forcé de boire dès que je faisais des fautes. Elle se mit à rire et m'expliqua que mon oncle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle l'avait rencontré quand elle étudiait à Seigaku.

Grâce à mes oncles j'étais devenu le meilleur élève du collège et j'ai fini par devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de kendo. J'étais fier de cet accomplissement et je pensais que mes parents étaient également fiers de moi. Cela ne sembla pas être le cas de ma mère. Elle n'est jamais vu me voir lors de mes compétitions. Quand nous en parlions elle quittait la pièce.

J'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai appris que ma mère était à nouveaux enceinte. Tomoe avait quatre ans et était à la maternelle. C'était une peste. Elle était collée à notre mère et gâtée par notre père. Il avait tenté de la faire jouer au tennis mais elle s'est mise à pleurer la première fois que papa lui mit une raquette en main. Quand il se rendit compte que sa chère fille, bien qu'encore très jeune, n'était pas attirée par le sport, il l'emmena faire des courses pour voir s'il pouvait trouver une activité extra scolaire qu'elle aimerait bien essayer. Elle est tombée amoureuse du piano. Mes parents en parlèrent et quelques jours plus tard ils achetèrent un piano à queue et engagèrent un professeur de musique.

Oh oui, j'étais jaloux d'autant plus que Tomoe s'était avérée être un petit génie du piano. Il me fallut tout ma force pour ne pas me plaindre et faire un scandale à ce sujet. Mais cela me faisait mal de voir mes parents regarder ma sœur de quatre ans jouer « _Brille brille petite étoile » _avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Je savais que papa était fier de mes talents au kendo mais j'avais espéré que maman en serait fière également.

Oh j'avais vraiment eu envie de me plaindre mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Cela faisait sept mois que maman était enceinte quand elle a du être transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital. J'étais parti au collège comme tous les matins avec papa et Tomoe. Les leçons de la mâtinée furent, comme d'habitude, ennuyeuses. C'était de la biologie, de la chimie et des maths. Nous étions entrain d'étudier les fonctions mathématiques quand papa ouvrit la porte de ma classe, salua mon professeur et me demanda de le suivre. Avant de me laisser partir le professeur parla un court instant avec mon père. Il me demanda de courir aussi vite que possible.

Une heure plus tard nous étions dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Memorial de Tokyo. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père être aussi inquiet. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec Tomoe il me fixa avant de m'annoncer que c'était maman qui avait été hospitalisée. Ma sœur était à la maison avec nos grands parents. Je lui ai demandé ce qui c'était passé. Il haussa les épaules et m'annonça qu'elle avait eu un accident. Elle traversait la route quand un chauffard a accéléré et l'a renversé. Je me suis mis à pleurer.

Nous avons attendu encore et encore. Papa n'arrêtait pas d'appeler mes grands parents et ses amis. Certains de ses anciens co équipiers arrivèrent rapidement. J'ai vu oncle Yanagi et oncle Yagyuu qui lui travaillait ici. Mes autres oncles attendaient dehors. Papa m'avait demandé d'aller les rejoindre. Je devais manger puis rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne voulais pas partir. Oncle Niou a du venir pour me tirer dehors. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle était mon père entrain de crier sur l'un de mes oncles au moment où je quittais les urgences.

Papa ne rentra pas à la maison cette nuit. Cela dura une semaine complète durant laquelle j'allais au collège puis à l'hôpital et ensuite à la maison. Papa avait toujours refusé de rentrer avec moi. Maman était gravement blessée et le bébé était en danger. Hémorragie interne.je ne voyais pas ce que cela avait à voir avec mon futur frère ou ma future sœur. J'ai regardé sur internet. Il semblait que le bébé ne recevait plus assez de nutriments et que maman perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Ils devaient enlever le bébé pour la soigner. En faisant cela, le pauvre petit être était sûr de mourir. C'était trop tôt.

Peu de jour avant mon quinzième anniversaire, papa nous annonça qu'il allait sacrifier le bébé car la santé de maman s'était vraiment dégradée. Il savait que maman aurait donné sa vie pour l'enfant mais il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Heureusement le bébé put être sauvé mais il a du être placé dans une couveuse. Maman tomba dans le coma. Cette horrible situation dura un mois entier. J'ai perdu certains amis car ils ne voulaient pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec ma mère et que je devais aider mon père à s'occuper de ma soeur et de mon nouveau petit frère.

Eikichi était un super bébé. Mais tout comme Tomoe il ressemblait à mes parents. Cheveux bruns et yeux bleus. C'était très difficile pour moi, tout spécialement quand mes amis ont pu le voir. Pour certains d'entre eux, j'étais à nouveaux un enfant adopté, comme lors de la naissance de Tomoe. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter mais je ne pouvais pas en parler à mon père. Il était très inquiet pour maman qui même si elle était sauvée restait très faible.

Maman put rentrer deux mois plus tard. A la voir prendre soin de nous, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'elle avait failli mourir. J'étais très heureux, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser aux différences entre mon frère, ma sœur et moi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi nous étions si différents et je savais que mes parents et mes grands parents ne m'expliqueraient pas les raisons derrière nos différences.

J'ai décidé de rendre visite à oncle Yanagi. Il ne savait que je venais. A vrai dire il n'aimait pas vraiment que les gens viennent chez lui sans avoir appelé avant. J'ai sonné, il m'a ouvert et m'a laissé entrer. Il faisait la tête mais je lui ai expliqué que j'avais une question importante à lui poser et que je ne voulais pas que mes parents sachent que je m'étais rendu chez lui. Il alla à la cuisine et revint avec du jus d'ananas. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai donné une photo que j'avais trouvée dans la table de nuit de mon père. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Ton père sait que tu as pris cette photo ?

- Non. J'aimerai savoir qui est cet homme. Nous avons plusieurs photos de votre ancienne équipe mais c'est la seule sur laquelle cet homme apparait.

- C'était le meilleur ami de ton père. Il est décédé quelques mois avant ta naissance.

- Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas de lui ?

- Ca le fait encore souffrir.

- Bien sûr, mais oncle Yanagi peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je lui ressemble beaucoup et pourquoi maman et lui se tiennent par la main sur cette photo ?

Je lui ai montré cette photo que j'avais trouvée dans la table de nuit ma mère. C'était une photo d'elle et de lui main dans la main dans un parc durant le festival des Sakura. Elle semblait heureuse et amoureuse de cet homme. Oncle Yanagi semblait étonné. Semblait était le mot clef car rien ne pouvait jamais le surprendre.

- Ils étaient très proches. Il a été la personne à l'avoir soutenu moralement quand ton arrière grand-mère est décédée. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ils sont sortis ensemble mais ils se sont séparés car sa famille n'aimait pas ta mère.

- Et pourquoi je lui ressemble ?

- Ce sont les mystères de la génétique. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemblent les parents de ta mère. Tu leur ressembles peut-être.

Ces explications ne m'avaient pas convaincu mais je le remerciai et je repartis. Après ça j'étais plus que déterminé à découvrir la vérité. Je fixais les photos pendant le trajet en bus. Il stoppa à un arrêt près du magasin de sport où j'avais l'habitude d'acheter mon équipement de kendo. Mon meilleur ami et accessoirement vice capitaine de l'équipe monta. Il me vit et décida de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Heureusement ou malheureusement il vit la photo que je tenais.

- Genichirou, ta mère était un véritable canon quand elle était jeune ! c'est qui cet homme ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Cela me déstabilisa. Je ne voulais pas répondre mais je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement. Je soupirai.

- C'était le fiancé de ma mère avant qu'elle ne rencontre mon père.

- Donc il l'a laissée tomber quand il a découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

- Impossible. C'est le meilleur ami de mon père. Ils se sont séparés car sa famille n'aimait pas maman. Ensuite elle est sortie avec papa.

- Alors, tu l'as rencontré ? Ce serait trop génial. Je suis sûr que c'est ton père.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est mort quelques mois avant ma naissance.

- Ecoute, si j'étais toi je poserais des questions à mes parents. Tu sais quand on t'a dit que tu étais un enfant adopté c'était juste pour plaisanter. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu cette photo je suis sûr que tes parents te cachent quelque chose.

J'acquiesçai. Je sentais qu'il voulait me poser plus de questions mais il ne put car nous arrivâmes à mon arrêt. Je suis descendu et j'ai couru à la maison. Mes parents m'attendaient. Ils me sermonnèrent. Je les ai entendus mais je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Une fois le sermon fini, je suis monté dans ma chambre et je ne suis pas descendu pour le dîner.

Je les ai évités autant que possible durant un bon mois. J'avais besoin de comprendre et d'assimiler toutes les informations que j'avais recueillies. Puis j'ai commencé à passer plus de temps avec eux ce qui surprit tout le monde car j'aimais être seul. Je les ai même suppliés de venir voir mes matchs de kendo. C'était la finale. Pas la finale de la compétition inter école mais la finale nationale. Ce fut difficile de convaincre maman mais elle accepta de venir. Donc maman, papa et Tomoe vinrent me regarder combattre. Mes grands parents étaient venus à leur demande pour garder Eikichi.

J'ai gagné tous mes matchs. Pour fêter ma victoire papa avait invité toute la famille au restaurant. Nous avons passé un agréable moment. Je ne souvenais pas de la dernière fois où nous étions sortis tous ensemble. Grand-mère et grand-père sont venus aussi. Maman a ensuite voulu aller dans un karaoké. Nous avions une pièce rien que pour nous. Je me suis beaucoup amuse et j'avais Presque oublié tous mes problèmes. Il était très tard quand nous sommes partis du karaoké. Nous nous dirigions vers le parking quand un homme interpela mon père.

C'était un ancien joueur de tennis que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il embrassa maman et serra la main de mes grands parents avant d'embrasser Tomoe et Eikichi. Puis il me regarda. Me fixa aurait été plus exact. Il voulut connaître mon nom donc je le lui donnai. Il sembla surpris et il dit à mon père qu'il ne savait pas que Sanada-san, l'homme dont nous visitions la tombe tous les ans, avait un fils. Dès qu'elle entendit cela, maman pâlit. Ma grand-mère la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna avec mon frère et ma sœur vers le parking où ils nous ont attendus près des voitures.

J'étais seul avec mon père, mon grand père et cet homme. Puis papa le prit à part et ils ont parlé. De temps à autre je surprenais l'homme à me regarder et à acquiescer. Puis il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Papa revint et nous partîmes à notre tour. Durant tout le trajet du retour mes parents n'arrêtèrent pas de me regarder via le rétroviseur. Maman semblait anxieuse. Elle se mordait les lèvres. Ce trajet me sembla durer une éternité. Quand nous fûmes arrivés papa m'annonça qu'ils avaient quelque chose à me dire mais que ça attendrait le lendemain matin.

Pas besoin de vous dire que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

J'ai appris la vérité sur ma famille un dimanche matin. Maman et papa étaient dans le salon. Papi et mamie étaient sortis avec Tomoe tandis qu'Eikichi dormait encore. J'étais debout devant mes parents, un air sérieux sur le visage. Papa fut le premier à parler.

- Genichirou nous sommes vraiment désolés de t'avoir dissimulé des informations importantes. Mais tu dois comprendre que nous l'avons fait pour te protéger. Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu souffres.

- Tu veux dire que savoir qui je suis réellement m'aurait fait souffrir ! C'est débile.

- Quoi qu'il en soit écoute ce que ta mère a à te dire.

Maman m'adressa son premier regard de la matinée. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

- Je suis ta véritable mère mais Seiichi n'est pas ton père. Ton père biologique est décédé avant ta naissance.

- Son nom !!

- Sanada Genichirou, le meilleur ami de ton père.

- Donc il t'a vraiment laissé tomber parce que tu étais enceinte !

Mes parents furent choqués par mes paroles. Une aura sombre se mit à entourer mon père.

- Il n'a pas laissé tomber ta mère. Quand il est décédé, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte de toi. De plus il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Elle avait 17 ans et il en avait 19. Ils avaient prévu de se marier dès qu'ils auraient eu un travail.

- Donc vous m'avez menti car maman était une adolescente enceinte ? C'est stupide.

- Ce n'est pas la raison qui a motivé notre choix de te cacher la vérité. Tes grands parents, les parents de Genichirou ne m'aimaient pas du tout. Au débit si mais ils ont découvert que ma mère avait été violée que j'étais le fruit de ce viol. Ils ont tenté de nous séparer mais ils ont échoué. Nous avons continué à nous fréquenter. Puis ma grand-mère est morte et j'ai du vivre seul à Tokyo. C'était trop difficile et les parents de Seiichi ont accepté de prendre soin de moi.

En fait mon grand père connaissait la grand-mère de ta mère donc il a été facile de convaincre mes parents. Elle a continué à fréquenter Sanada jusqu'au jour où il s'est fait tirer dessus au beau milieu de la rue. Ils faisaient des courses à Tokyo quand c'est arrivé.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité ? J'aurai compris.

- Je ne crois pas. Rappelle-toi quand nous vivions encore à Kanagawa. Combien de fois ta mère a-t-elle pleuré à cause de personnes habitant dans notre rue ? C'était à cause d'eux. Ils pensaient qu'elle sortait avec moi tout en poursuivant sa relation avec ton père. Après sa mort, ils ont découvert sa grossesse et pour la protéger j'ai dit que j'étais le père de l'enfant. S'ils avaient su la vérité ils auraient essayé de t'enlever à nous. Ils n'ont jamais pardonné à ta mère. Pour eux elle était responsable de la mort de mon meilleur ami.

- Ok. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas voir mes grands parents biologique mais j'avais le droit de connaître la vérité. Tiens, tant qu'on y est est-ce que vous aviez prévu de me dire la vérité ?

Papa regarda maman.

- Non. Il a été assez difficile pour ta mère de perdre son premier amour donc nous avions décidé de garder ça secret. Mais mes parents ont trouvé ça injustes et ils pensaient que tu avais le droit de le savoir. Nous avion changé d'avis jusqu'à ce que nous ayons vu combien la méchanceté de ces gens te rendait triste. Nous avons pensé qu'il n'était pas concevable que tu saches que tes véritables grands parents haïssaient ta mère.

- Tout ce que nous avons fait a été fait pour te protéger.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me suis enfui de la maison. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé pendant que je n'étais pas là. J'étais en colère. J'ai haï mes parents pendant un long moment après ça. Je me comportais normalement, mais bien que je savais qu'ils avaient voulu me protéger, je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner de m'avoir caché la vérité. Malgré cela papa ne m'a jamais réprimandé. Il me laissait faire ce que je voulais sans jamais remettre en question mes choix. Il savait que s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit cela aurait pu signifier la fin de notre famille.

On pouvait penser que je me serais précipité chez les Sanada pour leur dire que j'étais le fils de leur défunt fils. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je me souvenais de tout ce que ma mère avait du endurer à cause d'eux. Au contraire je passais beaucoup de temps avec les parents de mon père adoptif ainsi qu'avec mes oncles. Ils connaissaient la vérité et ils me présentèrent aux amis de ma mère. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Ils avaient juste obéi à mes parents.

J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur leur passé, des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer comme mon père ayant souffert du syndrome de Guillain Barré ou encore l'ancienne meilleure amie de ma mère qui l'avait calomniée. A vrai dire je n'y ai pas cru avant de voir des photos et d'avoir parler à Echizen Tomoka. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant que je rencontrais leurs amis et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent.

Avec le temps et avec l'aide des amis de ma famille j'ai réussi à pardonner mes parents. Malheureusement notre relation n'a plus jamais été la même. J'ai encore beaucoup de respect pour mon père mais notre lien spécial n'était plus. Ils l'acceptèrent. Mais je savais que ma mère souffrait de la situation. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour recréer un lien avec mon père.

Notre relation revint à la normal quand j'ai eu 17 ans. Je me suis réveillé un matin et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été stupide de mettre de la distance entre mon père et moi. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et j'ai décidé d'apprendre à jouer au piano. Il savait que ce n'était que pour le plaisir car le kendo était mon premier amour et le sport pour lequel je voulais faire de la compétition. Etrangement j'ai appris à apprécier le tennis et j'ai même accepté de jouer pour son équipe car il avait besoin d'un joueur en plus. Le tennis c'était de l'amusement, le kendo c'était du sérieux. C'était ma première passion et cela restera ainsi pour toujours. C'était la seule chose que je partageais avec mon défunt père.

Si j'ai pardonné facilement à mon père cela a été différent pour ma mère. Je l'aimais énormément mais il a été difficile d'oublier ses mensonges. Même si je savais qu'elle avait menti pour protéger sa famille elle m'avait quand même privé d'une partie de mon passé.

Pour mon vingtième anniversaire mes parents organisèrent une grande fête. Tous mes oncles et tantes devaient venir. Je savais que je devais me réjouir mais sachant que mes véritables grands parents allaient être présent je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu anxieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent mais maman avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de dire la vérité. Ils en avaient parlé avec un avocat. Ils ne voulaient pas être poursuivis en justice.

La fête se passa bien. Nous nous sommes bien amusés. Mes véritables grands parents n'ont pas fait de scandales. Ils étaient juste surpris d'être parmi nous. Ils ne dirent rien quand nous leur dîmes la vérité. Ma grand-mère pleura et m'enlaça tandis que mon grand-père dévisagea ma mère. Grâce à la présence d'Atobe Keigo et des ses avocats ils ne firent rien. Mon nouvel oncle nous insulta et partit. Il ne ferait jamais parti de ma vie.

Le temps passa. Nous avons fait un test ADN pour prouver que j'étais bien le fils de Sanada Genichirou. Les Sanada étaient très en colère mais ils ne poursuivront jamais mes parents en justice. Papa leur expliqua tout. Il leur donna même une lettre. Une letter que mon père biologique avait écrite quelques jours avant sa mort. Une lettre expliquant pourquoi il aimait maman et pourquoi il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Puis il leur montra une lettre que mon père avait écrite pour papa dans laquelle il lui demandait de prendre soin de maman et de la protéger de ses parents si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

Ils comprirent que l'amour de mon père pour ma mère était si grand qu'il était prêt à la confier à son meilleur ami si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Ils comprirent qu'il avait senti que quelque chose devait lui arriver. Comment ? Nous ne le saurons jamais.

Depuis ce jour nous nous comportons comme la famille que nous aurions dû toujours être… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant dans ma vie ? Ca c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

A/N : Finalement j'en suis venue à bout. Ça m'a pris du temps car je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois avant d'être à peu près satisfaite. Le manque de dialogue s'explique par le fait que ce sont des souvenirs et que j'ai décidé de ne retranscrire que les dialogues qui l'ont marqué…. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'écrire la troisième partie fut aussi difficile…


End file.
